Oblivious
by civillove
Summary: Sophisticatedloserchick prompted: Sebastian spends his summer traveling across Europe. When he comes back to school he starts giving Blaine random kisses on the cheek or lips at any possible moment. At first Blaine thinks nothing of it until he starts deepening the kisses. (Dalton AU)


Sophisticatedloserchick prompted: High school!seblaine. Sebastian spends his summer traveling across Europe. When he comes back to school he starts giving Blaine random kisses on the cheek or lips at any possible moment. At first Blaine thinks nothing of it (assumes its something sophisticated Europeans do that Sebastian picked up). Gradually Sebastian starts to deepen the kisses. Its your choice for how long it takes for Blaine to catch on :)  
**notes**: I hope its okay I made this a Dalton!AU :3  
**notes2**: happy birthday soph! much love from me!

000

Blaine realizes that the line from point A to point B (or in this case point S to point B) is not always a straight one (there's a pun in there somewhere).

But more often than not that line is zigzagged and twisted and looped until it reaches it's destination, but eventually it does. Even when it doesn't seem like it'll get there. He just has no idea why it had taken him so long to figure that out.

They had slowly become really great friends the moment he had transferred to Dalton, Sebastian volunteering wholeheartedly to take him under his wing to help him settle in. Regardless of the promise of a new school and a fresh start, he had a little trouble melting into his surroundings, into his own skin again.

Sebastian didn't look at him like he was broken pieces that would never fit right together again, like he'd always have these cracks underneath his skin, when he told him about what happened at his old school. Why he had to transfer to Dalton in the first place. It probably sounds horribly clichéd and it's not something he would admit outloud in mixed company, but Sebastian's the one who helped him feel _whole_. He'd never be the same person that he was, something those boys had taken away from him by cutting his skin and bruising his muscles, breaking bones.

But by being around Sebastian, with his gorgeous green eyes and freckle-kissed cheeks, his handsome smirk and long mile legs, with flirtatious compliments that _always _made him blush—he knew he'd eventually be okay.

And he was.

He had drastically changed from when he had transferred to now, the beginning of his Senior year, according to his mother anyways. He's co-captain to the Warblers, holds seats in too many clubs that he all loves equally, he spends after school hours tutoring people in Literature when he's needed, makes sure he's there to support the lacrosse team (which has nothing to do with Sebastian's long legs in short shorts or anything) and even allows himself to attend parties when he knows who's going to be there.

And if his improvement has _everything_ to do with a tall and lanky, snarky boy who gives out sexual innuendos easier than breathing then no one is the wiser.

He had awkwardly tried thanking him once at a party; probably not at the best time but Sebastian had been tipsy, his cheeks kissed pink from alcohol, and he'd been laughing at something Nick had said. And maybe it was from the overwhelming sensation he had while watching him nearby, red cup dangling between his fingertips as Sebastian's eyes found his—to make sure he was okay, but that he _was_ okay because of him.

And because he had wandered over to him and slung his arm across his shoulders, because he was warm and safe and smelled like skin and expensive cologne.

"Thank you." Blaine whispered as he took a sip from his red cup, not being specific at all, he wasn't even sure Sebastian had heard him.

But of course, he knew exactly what Blaine had been trying to say. He rolled his eyes and tugged him closer, giving him a lazy grin. "What are you thanking me for, Anderson? I'm just waking up what's already there."

Blaine thinks about that night a lot because he had never really considered that before. He thought those boys had taken something away from him the night of the dance, he thought parts of himself were lost forever. But maybe, if Sebastian was right, that those parts were only resting dormant inside of him—that they aren't really lost at all.

That it's something he's never really lost but just misplaced and that Sebastian's _found _for him.

He likes how close they've become, he likes that he finally feels like he has someone he can trust, who cares about him even though it's not directly outright. It's in the way Sebastian looks at him sometimes, the way he always finds him in a crowd, how he's pulled him from his shell, the small touches on his arms or lower back.

Blaine doesn't really realize what his friendship with Sebastian really means to him until he's gone for a whole summer, visiting family in Paris. There are texts and calls and Skype but it's not enough, it's not his warm body next to his own, it's not seeing that smirk or glint of green eyes in person. He can't even focus on the beginning of Senior year, it feels weird to start another semester without him.

But as he crosses another day off his calendar, the next day highlighted in red, he takes comfort in the fact that he'll see him soon enough.

"You're getting a bit ridiculous with this calendar." His roommate says as he comes into their dorm room, closing the door with his foot.

Tom is on the lacrosse team with Sebastian, one of the reasons they know one another. He sort of looks like Sebastian in a way where they have the same colored eyes, high cheekbones, but he's shorter, his body has more defined muscles and his hair is a jet black. Attractive, of course, but not his type.

Blaine rolls his eyes and plops down onto his bed, scrolling through his text messages. "He's my friend; I'm allowed to count down the days until he's back again."

"Sure. Part of me keeps thinking you're going to take it off the wall and make out with it. Or snuggle it to sleep." He grins, tossing a sock at Blaine's chest.

He mutters a 'shut up' whilst blushing a dark maroon and pretends he has no idea what Tom is talking about before turning off their shared lamp. With the lights out Tom trips over something on their floor and swears colorfully; Blaine grins and covers his mouth with his hand.

000

Sebastian has always been the type to say more through touch rather than with words. It's not that he isn't good with words, because he is. A silver tongue that curls around vowels and syllables perfectly—but he seems to convey more with his hands. His fingers gliding across forearms or lower backs, the way his thumb can stroke a cheek or over knuckles, his actions are filled with sentences.

That's why when he sees him kissing boys at parties or between the changing of classes it's obvious to him that Sebastian doesn't want to waste time with words when a kiss will suffice. Blaine's always been a fan of public displays of affection but some of those kisses make him blush.

Not that he was looking, or anything.

000

The first time it happens he doesn't think much of it.

Sebastian's just come back from his long visit to Paris and they decide to start the semester off right by their weekly trip to the Lima Bean to get some coffees. His friend doesn't tell him much about sightseeing France, that it was mostly just family stuff, spending time with his mother and helping out in her studio.

Blaine listens intently, his mouth sometimes opening and closing like a goldfish in a tank. He's never been anywhere outside of Ohio and sometimes the stories Sebastian tells him sound too good to be true.

"I still can't believe your mom is a famous photographer over there." He muses, looking at a packaged set of chocolate chip cookies near the register.

Sebastian orders their drinks and motions to the cashier to include the cookies without asking Blaine if he wants them, he knows him too well. "Yeah, most of the time she photographs half naked, _gorgeous _male models. I was in heaven for weeks."

Blaine smiles weakly and stuffs his hands in his pockets, not enjoying most of the imagery coming to mind. He's not jealous though. Of course not. That would be…that would be ridiculous.

"You don't have to pay this time," He says, trying to fish his wallet out. It's sort of useless; Sebastian is already pressing a twenty into the cashier's hand. "You paid the last two times." He mumbles.

The taller shrugs his shoulder. "You don't get that adorable, flustered blush when _you _pay." He points out, grinning as he sees it appear on Blaine's cheekbones.

Blaine huffs, swatting Sebastian's hand with a soft smile as he tries to touch it. "Yeah, yeah."

They wander over to a table with their drinks and fall into an easy conversation that Blaine's missed. It's always been so effortless to talk to Sebastian, whether they're droning on about classes or something more personal; even their silences are comfortable. He's lucky, really, that Sebastian found him on his first day at a new school. He doesn't think a comeback like he's experienced could have happened by himself.

"I'm surprised no one has tried to scoop you up while I've been gone." Sebastian grins as he takes a sip from his coffee.

Blaine laughs softly and shakes his head, chin dipping a little as he looks at his cup in front of him. "Oh yeah, I literally had to bat people away with sticks." He hadn't really realized the perception of their…friendship until Sebastian had gone to France.

No one really tries to approach him to flirt while they're together, he doesn't know if people think they're…_dating _or whatever but it's amazing how many guys warmed up to him when Sebastian was million miles away.

He doesn't know what kind of vibe they give off, but if people think they're a couple it doesn't exactly bother him.

"I'm surprised Tom hasn't made a move on you yet."

Blaine nearly chokes on his coffee and he coughs, making Sebastian smirk. "T-Tom? As in my roommate Tom? You know he's straight, right?"

Sebastian's eyes lick up and down his form a moment, lips hovering against the edge of his coffee cup. Blaine catches himself staring. "I'm sure your ass has convinced him to make better choices about his life."

He smirks softly and shakes his head, rubbing the back of his neck before he mutters something about Sebastian being ridiculous. Their time is up before it really starts but as Blaine looks at his watch he realizes they've been sitting there for the better part of two and half hours. Sebastian has to get back home to unpack his things and then repack some of it to head to his dorm at Dalton in the morning.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow?" He doesn't mean for it to be a question as he says it and his voice is a lot softer than he intends as he watches Sebastian stand from the table.

The taller smiles, moving to throw his cup away in the trashcan behind his chair. He sticks his hands in his pockets, something so effortless but at the same time it highlights the long, lean lines of his body.

"Course, unless you had someone else in mind to walk you to class." He winks.

He smirks, cheeks dotting pink. "You're just hoping one of these times I'll suggest we skip class and fool around in the janitor's closet."

"Or an empty classroom, I'm not picky." Sebastian teases and then leans down.

Blaine thinks he's going to whisper something to him but instead a small, warm kiss is pressed on his cheekbone. It's incredibly fast and short and then suddenly Sebastian's gone, out the door, but it feels like his skin is hot to the touch where the other's lips were. He touches the spot, fingertips grazing his cheekbone and scrunches his nose.

He's seen Sebastian kiss other guys before in passing, in hello or saying goodbye but Blaine's _never _been on the other end of that. It must have been some sort of mistake, or some absentminded quick decision on his way out the door.

Not that he's complaining, he sort of liked it. But he's not going to dwell on that for long, he can't. It was an accident and he's not going to keep thinking about something that probably won't even happen again.

000

When it happens again, he thinks about it before falling asleep.

Actually it's more like he can't fall asleep _because_ he's thinking about it, but, semantics.

They were doing homework in his dorm room, Tom was out getting dinner and even though both beds were available, they had pressed themselves onto Blaine's mattress.

_Blaine moves his English book onto his lap as he leans against the headboard, Sebastian sprawled out haphazardly on the other end of his bed. He's on his stomach, lying next to Blaine, his elbows and chest near his knees. He has his nose buried in his own textbook, some sort of history involving photography for his extracurricular. _

"_You're sort of quiet today." Sebastian says but doesn't lift his eyes from his textbook. _

_Blaine chews on his lower lip and finishes a note on Byron before setting his pen down on his notebook. It's not like he was thinking about it before, really he wasn't. But Sebastian keeps chewing on the end of his pen…and he keeps getting distracted by his lips. _

_And the fact that those lips have been on his cheek. And how he wouldn't mind if they ended up on his own lips or…other places of his body, that's all he saying._

"_Yeah, sorry I uh…headache I guess." He smiles softly down at his friend, Sebastian finally glancing up at him with a look that's a mix of mild concern and something that looks like he doesn't quite believe him. _

"_We could take a break if you want," Sebastian offers, closing his text book. "Watch a movie. I can try and convince you to make out with me in the middle of it." He grins but his voice is teasing and light, flows over Blaine's body like a breath of fresh air. _

_He laughs gently and shakes his head, Sebastian's hand moving to squeeze his knee, the warmth of his fingers bleeding through the fabric to his skin. _

"_I uh…I actually," Blaine pauses, wondering if he should even bring this up. His eyes shift to Sebastian's green ones, patient, waiting for him to continue. He clears his throat. "You kissed my cheek the other day." He says softly, like he has to explain Sebastian's action to him because he might not remember doing it._

_Sebastian if anything looks amused. "Are you blushing?"_

"_No." He quickly scrubs his cheeks anyways and Sebastian chuckles._

"_It's a European thing," Sebastian leans a bit more so that he's sitting up straight, crossing his legs. "I must have picked it up without realizing when I was over there. A lot of my mannerisms tend to come back when I visit home like that." _

_He smiles softly, nudging Blaine's leg with his knee. "I can stop…if you didn't like it." _

_No, he liked it. He _likes _it. That's probably the problem. "N-no, no. You don't…you don't have to stop." He gives him a soft smile, playing with the edge of his notebook, folding the paper between his fingers over and over again until it nearly rips at the crease._

There's no reason for this to be keeping him awake; it's just like Sebastian said. It's a mannerism he's picked up from being home, it'll fade with time. It doesn't mean anything.

_Sebastian smiles slowly, something warm and soft, just for him. His eyes flicker down to his lips, but instead of leaning in to press his mouth against his, they land on his cheek again. It's quick, like the last time but it manages to cause heat to surge from his cheeks down to his stomach. _

"_What was that for?" Blaine asks as he pulls back._

"_I just figured we could get that out of the way so you could focus on your Byron." He winks. _

It doesn't mean anything.

000

The third time has an explanation, obviously.

He doesn't really want to be at this party, that much is obvious, but Nick and Jeff had insisted that as _co-captain _that he at least has to make an appearance. So he does. It's not that it isn't a nice party or anything, it…sort of is. Thad has a really great cabin that his parents own tucked into the woods and the cool evening makes it perfect for a bonfire and too many kegs of beer.

Blaine hasn't had a chance to take his coat off yet because he thought he'd just be staying for ten minutes or so, long enough to make his rounds and say hello. But ten minutes turns into two hours and then he can't find Nick to take him back home. He knows that he could call his mother to come pick him up, take him back to the dorms, but he doesn't want to worry her. She still gives him these looks sometimes like he might fall apart at the seams, that he's not saying something that's on his mind or what he's feeling; he knows she still has her fears about him getting hurt. Even though he's a different person now, with new friends, at a new school.

The house is crowded, packed wall to wall with people, bodies press up against him as he tries to make his way to the kitchen to get a cup of water. He has half a mind to text Sebastian to ask him if he's at Thad's or if he's coming but he figures if he's here long enough he'll probably end up running into him. The cabin isn't exactly a mansion or anything.

He lets out a breath as he makes it into the kitchen, a bit less crowded compared to the other rooms where the kegs are and unbuttons his coat, sweat starting to pool against the back of his neck. Blaine closes his eyes a moment after taking a sip of water from a red cup he's filled; crowds of people have always managed to make him feel uneasy, or at least being immersed in it like this. It's not the same thing performing on stage, in front of all those people with the Warblers at his side. He doesn't have stage fright, but he does have a titch of claustrophobia.

"Hey," Blaine turns at the noise, his eyebrows scrunching together as he doesn't know who's approaching him. "You're Blaine, right?"

"Yeah…" He says, glancing towards the doorway that leads to the living room before back at the guy. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

He laughs, as he gets closer Blaine can smell the stale beer on his breath, feel the heat of his body. It makes him press back into the counter, fingers squeezing the plastic red cup in his hand.

"Right sorry, I'm Chuck. I'm on the lacrosse team; Tom and Sebastian talk about you all the time. Guess I feel like I know you." He smiles but it's lazy; he's obviously drunk and Blaine doesn't like the way his eyes keep traveling down from his own hazel ones to his lips and even lower.

"Oh," He clears his throat, smiling softly. "Chuck, nice to meet you." Words feel stuck somewhere between his voicebox and tongue; he doesn't like the predatory look in Chuck's eyes, the way it makes him feel like a caged animal, the way he feels pinned against the counter.

"I uh, I think I saw Nick waving to me from the living room. He's my ride home." Blaine says, trying to move past him.

But Chuck is quick to grab his arm to stop him. "Leaving so soon? Come on, the night just started. Let me get you a drink."

Blaine tries to twist his arm free but Chuck just holds onto him harder until he winces. "No thank you, I'm—you're hurting me."

Chuck smiles softly, a quick smirk gracing his lips. "Aw, come on B, I heard at your last school that you liked it rough."

For a moment Blaine's too stunned to do anything but stare at him, open mouthed, his words hitting him like a punch to the gut. He knows that there's been rumors about him and his old school, about what happened, about why he transferred to Dalton—but so far, the school has been nothing but a safe zone for him. He never _ever _thought that someone would use his past against him. Not like this. He doesn't understand how getting beat up for being gay translates into him liking it _rough._

He knows that Chuck is drunk just from his body language and the slurring of his words, but that doesn't mean it gives him _any _right to talk to him like he knows him. Or to try and force him into something he doesn't want.

"Let him go, Chuck."

Blaine recognizes that voice before he sees Sebastian standing near the doorway, his eyes a dark green. He knows that look, is more than familiar with that emerald color that sends a chill down his spine. Chuck lets go, reluctantly and he lets out a soft noise before rubbing his forearm. Sebastian gently touches his shoulder and pulls him back behind him, leaving Blaine to watch them carefully.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sebastian asks, pushing on Chuck's shoulder. It's hard enough to knock him off balance, especially with the help of the alcohol. "I know you've hit your head a few times on the field but you should still know when someone isn't interested in you."

He shakes his head and turns, placing a hand on Blaine's bicep; the shorter does his best not to flinch at the contact but Sebastian just squeezes instead of letting go.

"You're benched, Forester."

Chuck looks pissed now, if not a bit more sober. "You can't do that!"

"As Team Captain," Sebastian's smirk turns smug as he looks at him. "Pretty sure I can." He gently presses Blaine towards the back door, allowing him to take the lead so he's not forcing him anywhere. "Come on, let's go outside." He says gently.

"This is _bullshit-" _Chuck hisses but Blaine is already heading out the door; the cold air kisses his warm skin and it smells like snow. Sebastian doesn't have a coat on but follows him outside anyways, the deck luckily devoid of people.

He sits Blaine down on a chair and sighs, tugging his sweater down over his forearms. He's quiet as he looks up at Sebastian, his body shaking from unspent adrenaline and nerves fraying. The taller kneels in front of him, gently placing his hand on his knee and giving it a soft squeeze.

"You alright?"

He nods softly and rubs at his arm absentmindedly. "M'fine." He whispers, his voice betraying how _not _fine he really is.

"I heard what he said about your old school, about what happened to you," Sebastian says softly, his fingers smoothing the sleeve of his jacket up to look at his forearm. There are red marks from where Chuck grabbed him, it won't bruise, luckily.

He knows what Sebastian is going to say before he says it; he knows what Chuck said sounded like because he _felt _it. It hurt just as much as a punch. Those guys beating the hell out of him the night of the Sadie Hawkins dance, Chuck hitting on him and teasing that he liked it rough. The fact that _both _times he just stood there and let it happen.

It just feels like—"It's not your fault." Blaine looks down at his friend, the other reading his mind far too well. "It's not." He says firmly, thumbs pressing into his wrist and rubbing at the vein there.

Blaine nods his head because there's no point in trying to argue with him. "I was wondering when you were going to show up." He laughs softly, but it almost sounds choked.

"What to the party or to your rescue?" Sebastian looks up at him with a coy smile that he can't help but let out a small laugh.

"Both." He says with a soft smile, blush kissing his cheeks. "Both."

Sebastian hums before leaning up slowly so he doesn't invade Blaine's space all at once and presses a kiss to his cheek. A second passes before another one is planted to the corner of his mouth. He lets out a short breath, puffing like smoke in the night air, hazel eyes searching bright green ones as he pulls away. His heart is beating a million miles a minute, if Sebastian was any closer he has no doubt that he'd be able to feel it.

The taller smirks at the blush splotching his cheeks, Blaine rubbing them with the back of his hands a moment before rolling his eyes.

"Come on, let's go back inside. I'll find my coat and then take you back to your dorm." He stands up and holds his hand out, waiting for Blaine to grab onto it to help him up out of the chair. When he takes his hand their palms press together, skin kissing skin, the action warm and inviting.

Like Sebastian's lips on the corner of his mouth.

He shakes off any butterflies that thinking about it leaves behind. It doesn't mean anything; it's just a French mannerism and Sebastian trying to make him feel better. That's all it is.

000

The fourth time Tom clears things up for him (sort of).

It's _freezing_ out, like he's pretty sure the icicles have icicles, but Sebastian still has lacrosse practice. There's no fresh snow messing up the field and semester finals are starting to rear their ugly heads, so they have to get this in. They might not have another time slot like this, though he doesn't understand how those guys can even practice with it being so cold.

Blaine's the only one on the bench outside the lacrosse field, in two sweaters and a peacoat, wrapped up in a scarf and a beanie and the metal against his backside is _still _making him shiver. He can't imagine being out there in shorts, regardless of the warm gear they have on their legs and upper bodies. The practice is only a half hour, given the cold, but it's still enough to make Blaine's nose red and teeth chatter in sympathy.

He gets up from the bench when the coach blows the whistle, making his way down towards the field and entrance to the locker room. He waves at Sebastian, smiling softly as he notices the cold has brought out the freckles on his cheekbones. He looks frozen, a bit sweaty and way too pretty to just be coming out of a practice.

It's a little, if not a lot, unfair.

"Hey." He says, huffing as Tom passes them and ruffles his beanie before slipping into the locker room. He adjusts the cap over his ears and Sebastian gives him a soft smile before tugging a curl near his neck.

"What are you doing out here? I texted you about not coming, it's freezing out."

Blaine shrugs his shoulder, "I know but you said that this practice was important to you." He smiles at what looks like blush kissing Sebastian's cheeks but it might just be from the cold. "I wanted to see you in goal; I know you haven't been in that position for a while."

Sebastian nods his head and puts his bag over his shoulder, motioning towards the locker room doors. "How'd I do?" They make their way inside, heat smoothing over their cold skin. No reason to stay outside any longer than they have to.

Blaine winces, wondering whether or not he should lie to him. "Uh…you were supposed to block the balls, right? Or at least catch them?" He smiles shyly.

Sebastian laughs, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah I need a lot of practice."

Blaine sticks his hands in the pockets of his peacoat, rocking forward on his feet. "You'll get the hang of it, I know it."

The taller dips his chin a little, a soft hum leaving his lips, looking like he's sort of touched. Like it means something to have Blaine believe in him so simply, without effort or hidden motives. He doesn't say it so much in words and the expression is gone the moment it starts to linger for too long.

Instead Sebastian smirks softly, shaking his head, fingers grazing his scarf as a shiver runs up Blaine's spine from the draft coming in from the locker doors. "You're going to get sick." He warns.

"Is that a motherly tone of concern I hear, Sebastian?" He teases and then laughs when Sebastian rolls his eyes, muttering something that sounds a lot like 'shut up'. "I'll wait for you outside."

But when he turns to leave, Sebastian's hand snakes along his forearm, pulling him back and turning him around before he can make it out the door. He looks down at his hand before his eyes search the other's face, their bodies nearly pressed together. He can feel the heat of the taller's body, even through the layers of his clothes, can smell the sweat sticking to his skin and remnants of his cologne.

His stomach flutters at their proximity but he doesn't pull away. Sebastian gives him a soft smile. "I'm glad you came."

Blaine gives him a soft smile in return, noticing how he licks his lips, eyes glancing over his face. And oh, right, of course. He knows exactly what this is, Sebastian with his mannerisms and cheek kisses and he's completely prepared this time.

Has a 'you're welcome' on the tip of his tongue in French as a response just to tease him. "Soyez le bien—"

Except Sebastian doesn't lean in for his cheek, he steals a kiss right from his _lips,_ cutting off his French. It's too fast and Sebastian's mouth sort of tastes like mint and he licks his own lips when he pulls back, can still feel the pressure of his mouth against his own. Though he's far too flustered and confused to say anything or even question him.

Sebastian nods his head. "See you outside." He winks, goes about his business like it's the most causal and natural thing he's ever done. Like he's just told him the weather through kissing sign language.

Blaine tries and fails not to blush a bright red when he bumps into the doorjamb on his way out.

000

"So are you guys finally dating?" Tom asks as he walks into their dorm room. Blaine barely has time to close the door and take his coat off. "I know you've told me he's kissed your cheek before but that was a _lip _kiss in the locker room. Does this mean you're going to stop making out with your calendar?"

Blaine glances at the calendar above his desk, random notes on dates when he's supposed to watch some of his lacrosse practices or show up at his games…or meet up with Sebastian for coffee. He takes off his layers, crawling up onto his bed in just his t-shirt, debating whether he wants to stay in his jeans or trade them in for sweatpants.

"Shut up and not that it's any of your business but…no." He leans against the wall, crossing his legs Indian style.

"No you're not going to stop making—"

"_No _we're not dating." Blaine interrupts, giving him a glare before running his fingers through his curls. If Tom saw their little kiss in the locker room he wonders how many other people saw it too, wonders how many other people had the same misconception about him and Sebastian.

Because…that's what it is. A misconception.

"He's into you." Tom says, approaching his bed. He sits on it, against the wall next to Blaine and bumps their shoulders.

Blaine frowns. He really doesn't understand how to jump to that conclusion, he wants to, but everytime he gets to the ledge he just sort of stands there looking down into the chasm. He's tried to reason with himself on this a bunch of times; Sebastian even gave him an explanation about it once. It's just because he's still in that Europe mannerism frame of mind.

That's…that's all it is. "Sebastian kisses guys all the time, small cheek kisses don't really mean anything." He glances at Tom not sure if he wants him to agree or prove him wrong.

Tom sighs a little before shrugging. "Yeah, he's kissed his fair share of strangers sure. But it's different with you, _he's _different with you. And I think you know that."

He leans further back into the wall, his spine not happy about the lack of support to his lower back. He looks over at Tom, contemplates his words, weighs them between his fingers as his mind drifts to Sebastian. Even though he doesn't want to admit it, because he's scared or…or whatever the reason, he's right. Sebastian has kissed too many guys to count but he's almost a different person when he's around Blaine.

Still snarky, flirtatious and cocky (he said _almost) _but at the same time…different.

He's sweet, and thoughtful, caring when he needs it and even when he doesn't.

"If Sebastian's interested in me, wouldn't he just…_tell _me?" Blaine asks, the words like a long breath out of his mouth. He's confused and sort of frustrated; Sebastian has always been so forward.

Wouldn't he just tell him like it is if Tom was right?

"Blaine…he's been kissing you on the cheek and now he's made it to your mouth. How much more of a clue do you need?" He laughs, ruffling his curls. He lets out a sharp noise at his hair being touched, smoothing down the wisps after a moment.

The good-natured laughing quiets but the smile stays on Tom's face as he says, "Kissing someone on the mouth is one thing but those small, intimate cheek kisses given to someone he cares about? I'm thinking those aren't just passed out to everyone."

000

Three days later, Blaine finally gets what Tom was talking about.

He's been feeling off for the past two days but when he tries to get up for class on a Wednesday morning his head feels like it's filled with lead. He's got chills but his skin is hot to the touch, eyes watering as stuck sneezes play with his nose and his throat is sore like he's swallowed nails.

Tom pushes him back into bed immediately, promising to get his work all sorted out for him. He must fall back asleep for a few hours because the next thing he feels is a hand working its way through his curls.

He groans softly and scrunches his nose, trying to burrow into the mattress as the hand moves from his hair to the back of his neck. He opens his eyes after a moment, the light making him squint, sniffling as Sebastian shifts on his bed into a more comfortable position.

"Don't say I told you so." He croaks to which Sebastian smirks and taps the tip of his red nose with his finger.

"I would never." He teases. "Come on, sit up. I brought you soup."

Blaine's stomach protests wildly at the idea but he knows he hasn't had anything all day and not eating isn't going to help him feel any better. He leans up, the bed creaking as he moves and props a pillow behind his back before resting against the headboard. His head is pounding with a headache and his nose is probably running but he's too tired to really care.

Sebastian gives him a fond smile, opening up a container of soup he got from the café and hands it to him. "This should help. I also brought you some Advil because Tom is apparently useless."

"Hey!" His roommate gripes from across the room and Blaine manages a small smile before taking a spoonful of soup.

"Thanks." He clears his throat, voice sounding much clearer than before. "You know you didn't have to bring me anything."

Sebastian shrugs his shoulder like it's not a big deal but it is. It is a big deal to Blaine. "Nothing you wouldn't do for me." He stands, grabbing his coat off the foot of his bed. "I have to go to practice but I'll be back later, bring you some coffee."

"My hero." Blaine smirks, leaning back further into his pillow.

Tom watches the interaction quietly, his tongue hitting the side of his cheek as Sebastian starts to leave. "What, no goodbye kiss? I'll take one too." He can't help but smile as Blaine nearly chokes on his soup. "I heard you've been giving them out lately." He's trying to prove a point from an earlier conversation they've had, Blaine knows this without even having to look at him.

But his glare is so intense that it probably hurts upon impact.

"Fuck off, _Tom." _Sebastian says with a grin.

It doesn't prove anything but Blaine is sort of surprised Sebastian doesn't jump on the opportunity to kiss Tom, just for fun of it, because he's made more than one comment before on how Tom probably could be swayed to one side or the other.

But there _is _a goodbye kiss. It's just not for Tom. Sebastian leans down and presses a soft kiss to Blaine's forehead, his hand coming up to cup the side of his face. His lips are cool, probably from how hot his fever is running and he lets out a soft breath as Sebastian pulls away. In the simplest of kisses but in a matter of mere moments it conveys something so sharply in Blaine's chest that he doesn't want the other boy to leave.

He's gone before he can say anything. Blaine would have felt bad anyways if Sebastian skipped lacrosse practice just to be with him.

"Don't you need to get going too?" Blaine asks, pointing his spoon at Tom.

Tom grins. "Think I just proved my point about small, intimate kisses Anderson." He winks.

Blaine throws a pillow at his head but smiles widely nonetheless.

000

The fifth time it happens Blaine takes full responsibility.

It takes him a while to build up the nerve, because he's _still _not sure if he should be doing this or if he's even on the right track with this train of thought—but his legs carry him to Sebastian's dorm room. And now he's sort of standing outside, staring at the door like it might eat his hand when he goes to knock.

He keeps going back and forth between thinking this is a great idea and an _awful _idea. He should just go, he's about to make a giant mistake with one of the best friends he's ever had. Though, he doesn't think Sebastian would get rid of him _that _easily just for having a crush on him.

A giant, obvious crush on him.

A giant painstakingly and probably misguided crush on him.

No, he needs to leave. He needs to leave right—

Sebastian opens the door without him knocking and fuck, no, he wasn't prepared for this and he's pretty sure he makes some sort of squeaking noise before pressing his lips right against his. It's awkward for a moment; his upper lip is wedged between Sebastian's because of the height difference until he corrects himself. To his credit, the taller doesn't pull away and Blaine stands on his toes to right their mouths.

Once their mouths line up everything falls into place.

Sebastian's arms wind around his waist to pull him closer, fingers pressing against his lower spine as Blaine cups his face. His thumb traces his cheekbone, head tilting to get better access to his mouth, tongue sneaking out and tangling with his. Teeth clack and gasps are exchanged until they both have to pull back to breathe.

"Is this how you greet everyone who opens the door for you?" Sebastian grins, smirking. His breath is hot against his mouth, lips grazing his own as he speaks. He nibbles at Blaine's lower lip; the shorter's fingers digging into his side at the sensation.

Blaine blushes. "You knew I was out here?"

"I could hear you pacing. Good thing I didn't let Nick get the door." Sebastian tickles his side and Blaine huffs, squirming a little out of his grasp but smiling the whole time. He glances over his shoulder and sees Nick on his bed, staring at them with an open mouth.

"I'm sorry it took me a while to figure it out." Blaine mumbles, smiling sheepishly as the other laughs.

"I don't know if you know this but you're sorta oblivious Anderson." His hand works innocently under Blaine's shirt, feeling the skin of his back with gentle caresses. "I thought I was going to have to hold up a sign in front of my face."

He chuckles. "Well, being direct is always a good thing." He jokes, the other's lips tugging into an amused smile.

Sebastian pulls him close all over again, closer than before if that's even possible and kisses him pointedly before pulling back a little.

"Noted," he whispers against his lips before kissing him again.

000

Thanks for reading :) i have a tumblr (blainesebastian), come by and say hello!


End file.
